The New Beginning
by Etalyrca-Etalirka
Summary: Roxas about seeking revenge on Sora. He revived Xemnas, and they make a new Organization XIII. Can they purpose become real? Hiatus for some long weeks or months.


**The New Beginning**

**Desclaimer: **I hope I own Kingdom Hearts

**A/N: **This idea of this fanfic come from fanfic that own by Walker of Nothing. I think some of the story line and character (maybe) will be the same as the fanfiction own by Walker of Nothing. Oh plus like what Walker of Nothing say 'Roxas is the other half of Sora and Sora had his memories tampered with, memories are very important, because when a Nobody dies nobody remembers them. Roxas not really have godly powers, but he did inherit the power to control memories, so by using his Light and Darkness he revived their memory and their existence. So Roxas is more powerful the second time around.'

**Warning: **Probably (not really) character is OOC.

After all Organization XIII defeated. Roxas came back to The Castle That Never Was. He himself sit on his throne. He know he wasn't suppose to came out. He think about seeking revenge to Sora, Riku, and the other.

"Hm…I need to revive the Superior and tell him to make the new Organization XIII to revenge on Sora for destroying the Organization." Roxas tell himself and than disappear to Altar of Naught.

After Roxas arrived at the Altar of Naught. He raised his hand. On his left hand was the Power of Light and on his right hand the Power of Darkness. "I'm here to you. Answer my call. Wake up from your deep slumber and come back. I'm calling for you Number I: Xemnas, The Superior of the In-Between."

After Roxas said that, he merge the Power of Light and Darkness and raised his hand to the Kingdom Hearts. After it the two power made a big explosion. Everywhere is engulfed by massive Light and Darkness. After that beside him lying someone with black coat and white hair. After several minutes Xemnas starting to wake up.

"Huh? Number Thirteen? What happens? Where am I? Isn't I'm fading into Nothing?" Xemnas spoke confusing. Roxas smirk "That's right. You fading into Nothing. But I'm here revive you from Nothing. I'm revive you to tell you about seeking revenge on Sora and the other. How about it?"

"Seriously? I'm thought you betraying us." Xemnas speak again. "Huh! I'm not betraying you and the organization. Because of the stupid Ansem the Wise and Riku. I'm force to living in that stupid Virtual Twilight Town with no memories." Roxas said angrily. "So, that's why you don't come back to the organization?" Xemnas said. "Forget it! How about my offer to seeking revenge on Sora and the other about destroy our existence?" Roxas look more angry.

"Okay, as long I can revenge Sora. I don't mind." Xemnas speak with sly smile. "Okay now. We need to searching for new member to rebuild the Organization XIII." Roxas speak. "I see. From now on you no longer Number Thirteen. Now you are Number Two and Second-In-Command." Xemnas said.

"Actually, I'm don't really like to change my rank. But, I think it doesn't matter. Now, we need to searching new member, right Superior?" Roxas said Indeed, Number Two. Now search for new member while I check some of old report. Remember to give them a new name." Xemnas spoke as he open the Dark Corridor to his private room.

"Now, I think I will searching start from the Twilight Town." Said Roxas and he opened the Dark Corridor to Twilight Town. When Roxas arrived he see someone stand in front him. He doesn't feel anything from that person "Looks like I found one." Roxas than walked toward to that boy.

"What is this feeling? Why I feel nothing?" Said that boy. Roxas than look to him. "Do you want to know?". That boy look to him. "Who are you? And do you know the answer?" He spoke quietly. "Yes, of course. I will give you the answer." Roxas said spreading out the letter 'Luki' and that make that letter spun around that boy quick and wild. After that Roxas placing 'X' between them.

"Kluxi" Spoke that boy. "That's right. Your new name is Kluxi, The Vicious Blade. Now follow me." Roxas open the Dark Corridor to The Castle That Never Was. Roxas and Kluxi arrived at Xemnas private room. "You wait here, while I report to the leader." Roxas said. "Leader? Who?" Asked Kluxi. "Our leader name is Xemnas. But, we always called him 'Superior'."

"We? Is there another people in here?" Kluxi asked again. Roxas only smirk. "Yes, there was another people live in here. But, the some stupid people came and kill all of them. The rest is of the people is only me and Superior. Anyway, you don't need to know. I'm going to report now." Roxas knocked the door.

"Who?" Said the voice from inside. "It's me, Superior." Roxas answered. "Oh, it's you. Come in." Said the Superior.

Roxas walked into the inside of Xemnas private room. "So, what do you need, Number Two?" Xemnas said as Roxas come. "I'm going to report, Superior! I found a new Nobody name Luki. I give him a new name called Kluxi. He's title is The Vicious Blade. He's weapon is a blade. He's attribute element is Wind." Roxas said as he report.

"Good, number two. Keep to searching a new Nobody but remember to give a mission to the members. Now give him a cloak. And let him rest. I'm sure his pretty tired." Xemnas speak. Roxas nodded and get out from Xemnas room.

Roxas looked to Kluxi and handed him a cloak, gloves, boots, and a black pants. "Here is your clothes. Now, please rest for now. Tomorrow you will be given practice mission." Kluxi only nodded and accept his clothes.

"I will tell you where your room. Now, follow me." Roxas said and he walked toward to all members room. Kluxi follow him. When they arrived, Roxas point the room with a roman number III and title The Vicious Blade.

"Now, go inside and rest. Tomorrow come and see me in Gray Area. That place location is you just need to out from this hall and then turn right ang go straight. There is where the Gray Area, Understand?" Roxas asked in monotone voice.

"Okay, now I sense a new Nobody is appear, I better check." Said Roxas as he open the Dark Corridor.

Fuh, finally I made this fic. I know I'm not good making a adventure fic. But, also I did. I'm ask Walker of Nothing if he can helps me with the next chapter. Oh, yeah. Submit your own OC members. Capacity Members is only until thirteen members.

Name:

Title:

Somebody Name:

Weapon:

Attribute:

Home World:

Characteristic:

Like:

Dislike:

Fighting Style:

Location Found:


End file.
